Hyuuga Saki
adalah setengah baru dari duo Pretty Cure di seri spin-off pertama, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Seperti pendahulunya, Misumi Nagisa, Saki sangat hebat dalam olahraga, terutama softball. Juga seperti Nagisa, dia tidak pandai di sekolah, suka permen dan memiliki selera makan yang besar. Dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Minori, yang berbagi kamar dengannya. Saki memiliki kepribadian yang ringan dan kebiasaan mengatakan ketika dia bersemangat. Dia tetap optimis dan waras ketika menghadapi hal yang tidak terduga. Saki ringan dan ramah, dan kepribadiannya yang ceria dan mudah akan sering membawa kebahagiaan dan energi. Bentuk Cure-nya adalah dan . Penampilan Saki memiliki kulit kecoklatan dan pendek, rambut kemerahan di bahu lengh dengan punggung panjangnya dikenakan kembali dengan beberapa klip. Matanya oranye dan dia memiliki alis tebal. Selain seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna oranye pucat dan aprikot atau pakaian softball-nya, Saki biasanya mengenakan kemeja bergaris-garis merah muda dengan jaket sifon, celana dalam merah muda, dan sepatu merah muda. Untuk latihan softball, Saki biasanya mengenakan kemeja slugger putih yang memiliki lengan merah tua dan Y.J.H. tercetak di atasnya. Sebagai Cure Bloom, rambut Saki berubah menjadi oranye terang dan tumbuh panjang, melebar di bahu dan di atas, yang dipegang oleh ikat kepala kuning yang memiliki hati permata merah muda panas di atasnya. Dia mendapatkan anting-anting emas hati. Pakaiannya terdiri dari gaun raspberry dengan kain putih dan ungu di hulu hati, bahan hijau belaka di tulang selangka, dan kerah putih. Lengannya dipagari oleh embel-embel kuning untuk aksen sayap bahu seperti sayap, dan di dada ada pita merah dengan permata kuning hati melengkung di atasnya. Roknya berbentuk bunga dengan garis putih dan potongan-potongan kain kuning mencuat, di atas sepasang celana pendek sepeda mauve dan dihiasi oleh sabuk emas dengan hati bergaya diwarnai putih. Dia juga memakai lengan raspberry dengan lapisan putih, ruffles, dan permata merah muda panas di tangan. Penghangat kakinya mirip, dengan aksen jantung permata merah muda panas dan manset kuning, dikenakan di atas sarung tangan tanpa jari yang gelap. Dia memakai sepatu ungu dengan sol lavender. Saat Cure Bright, gaunnya berubah warna kuning pastel dengan detail hijau pada dada, rok, dan penghangat kaki. Lengan bajunya menggembung dan mendapatkan manset runcing, sementara lengan lengan bawahnya mendapatkan manset yang sama dan permata di tangan sekarang fuchsia. Sarung tangannya terbuat dari raspberry dengan kain mencuat dari bagian atas lengan bajunya, sementara pita di dadanya berubah menjadi kuning dan mendapatkan permata permata yang lebih besar, sekarang merah jambu panas. Sabuknya adalah raspberry dengan hiasan hati dan lingkaran, dan potongan-potongan roknya membentuk ke dalam sepotong kain kuning pucat yang usang di atas celana pendek sepeda raspberry. Penghangat kakinya dirancang agar sesuai dengan atasannya, dipegang oleh band hot pink yang memiliki hiasan hati dan lingkaran. Sepatunya adalah emas. Kepribadian Saki adalah gadis atletis yang ceria dan anggota tim softball gadis SMP Yunagi. Keluarganya mengelola toko roti Panpaka Pan. Dia sangat energik dan gadis ceria yang memiliki sifat penuh harapan sering menginspirasi atau mendorong orang lain. Dia tidak mementingkan diri sendiri dan baik, tetapi memiliki temperamen kecil di kali. Sementara dia biasanya bergaul dengan adik perempuannya, dia bisa tegas ketika dia merasa perlu. Meskipun dia pandai memanggang roti yang lezat, dia tampaknya berjuang untuk membuat hal-hal lain. Saki juga naksir kakak tertua Mai, Kazuya, dan sering tersipu di depannya. Sejarah Bersatu kembali dan menjadi Pretty Cure Dalam episode 1, ketika Saki sedang memakan wafer es krimnya, Mai muncul tiba-tiba di Sky Tree. Gadis-gadis merasa seolah-olah mereka telah bertemu sebelumnya ketika Flappy dan Choppy tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit dan mengkonfirmasi pikiran mereka. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa melangkah lebih jauh, Minori muncul sehingga Saki dipaksa untuk pergi. Dia kembali nanti untuk melihat Mai masih di sana, dan kemudian gadis-gadis itu ditunjukkan bagaimana mereka bertemu di masa lalu sebelum diserang. Bersumpah untuk melindungi Flappy dan Choppy, mereka menjadi Cure Bloom dan Cure Egret, Pretty Cure baru. Cure Bloom "Bunga emas bersinar, Cure Bloom!" 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Buruumu! adalah alter ego Saki, diberkati dengan kekuatan bunga bumi. Ketika Karehan menyerang Flappy dan Choppy dan menciptakan Uzaina, Flappy menjadi Mix Commune dengan melantunkan "Dual Spiritual Power!", memungkinkannya menjadi Cure Bloom sementara Choppy memungkinkan Mai menjadi Cure Egret. Seperti Pretty Cure sebelumnya, mereka perlu berpegangan tangan untuk mengubah dan meluncurkan serangan grup. Keduanya menurunkan Uzaina untuk pertama kalinya, dan melawan kejahatan secara teratur setelahnya, sampai kekalahan terakhir Dark Fall. Cure Bloom dapat bertarung secara fisik, mengatur perisai energi dan terbang bebas menggunakan kekuatan spiritual, dan dilindungi oleh medan gaya pasif. Cure Bloom berjalan di tanah lebih sering karena berkaitan dengan Bumi. Kekuatan spiritual mengambil bentuk cahaya tampak, dan Cure Bloom menunjukkan aura keemasan. Cure Bloom mengandung simbol Bunga dari Flappy di bagian belakang sarung tangannya. Simbol-simbol ini selalu digunakan untuk meluncurkan serangan kelompok dan dipertahankan ketika mereka mencapai bentuk kedua mereka. Bersama dengan Cure Egret, mereka dapat melakukan the Twin Stream Splash. Pertunjukan tengah, dua roh tambahan dari Tanah Air Mancur, Moop dan Foop menggunakan Splash Commune untuk memberikan mereka sepasang Spiral Ring sehingga mereka dapat melakukan serangan kelompok yang lebih kuat, Spiral Heart Splash. Setelah mencapai bentuk kedua, Cure Bright, Saki dapat dengan bebas memilih dan beralih di antara dua bentuknya, dan dia telah menggunakan kedua formulir tersebut di setengah bagian selanjutnya dari pertunjukan. Dia juga menyelesaikan pertempuran terakhir sebagai Cure Bloom, karena hanya Cure Bloom yang dapat mengakses kekuatan Flower of Flappy. Bersama dengan Cure Egret, Kiryuu Michiru dan Kiryuu Kaoru, dengan yang terakhir membawa sebagian kekuatan Moop dan Foop masing-masing, keempat telah meluncurkan final finisher, Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Bright "The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright!" 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyua Buraito! muncul dan mengambil alih peran Cure Bloom di tengah-tengah seri, dan mendapatkan kekuatan spiritualnya dari Bulan, yang dikumpulkan oleh Moop dan digunakan oleh Flappy. Cure Bright memiliki pakaian kuning dan hijau. Skema pewarnaan Cure Bright sangat berbeda dengan Cure Bloom, tetapi desainnya sangat mirip. Saki dan Mai tiba di Dark Fall untuk menyelamatkan Flappy dan Choppy, hanya untuk menemukan mereka terluka parah. Roh-roh Moop dan Foop menyembuhkan mereka, meningkatkan mereka dari Set Mix Commune ke Set Crystal Commune dan memungkinkan Saki menjadi Cure Bright. Setelah upgrade, Flappy mencapai kemampuannya untuk menggunakan kekuatan Bulan yang dikumpulkan oleh Moop untuk mempertahankan transformasi Cure Bright Saki. Kontras untuk Menyembuhkan Bloom, yang berkaitan dengan Bumi dan berjalan di tanah lebih sering, Cure Bright tetap berada di udara lebih sering karena berkaitan dengan Sky. Selain semua kemampuan Cure Bloom, Cure Bright dapat menggunakan kekuatan Cahaya Bulan untuk membuat ledakan balok dan untuk pertahanan. Cure Bright memamerkan aura kuning-hijau. Cure Bright membawa simbol Bulan dari Moop sebagai sabuk ikat pinggangnya, tapi dia masih mengenakan simbol Bunga di sarung tangannya dan masih menggunakan simbol seperti itu untuk meluncurkan serangan kelompok. Bersama dengan Cure Windy, serangan grup baru mereka adalah Splash Star Spiral, yang sebenarnya adalah serangan yang sama dengan Spiral Heart Splash kecuali kekuatannya berbeda. Cure Bright dan Cure Windy membutuhkan set Spiral Ring untuk meluncurkan serangan grup, yang dipasok oleh sepasang roh yang sama sebagai transformasi Cure mereka. Flappy dan Choppy masih mempertahankan kemampuan mereka untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan spiritual dari Bumi dan Langit setelah peningkatan ini, sehingga para gadis dapat dengan bebas memilih dan beralih di antara dua bentuk. Dua bentuk mereka terlihat berbeda dan memiliki judul Cure yang berbeda, tetapi keduanya sebenarnya merupakan representasi yang berbeda dari transformasi yang sama, dan gadis-gadis hanya dapat mengakses dua dari empat kekuatan yang tersedia bagi mereka dalam bentuk apa pun. Saki bertarung lebih sering sebagai Cure Bright di paruh akhir pertunjukan, dan bertarung sebagai Cure Bright untuk tiga dari empat episode untuk pertarungan terakhir. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom adalah peningkatan Saki upgrade dalam Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, yang merupakan bentuk gabungan dari Cure Bloom dan Cure Bright. Bersama dengan upgrade orang lain, kelompok tujuh belas gadis membentuk grup Cure Rainbow. Dengan peningkatan ini, rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang dan pakaiannya memiliki ciri khas dari Cure Bloom dan Cure Bright. Bagian atasnya menyerupai Cure Bloom, kecuali beberapa perubahan warna. Desain roknya mengambil bentuk peralihan antara Cure Bloom dan Cure Bright, memiliki warna utama merah muda dari Cure Bloom dan trim hijau dan underskirt kuning dari Cure Bright. Dia mendapatkan sarung tangan dan sepatu bot terutama dari Cure Bright, tetapi dengan beberapa ciri Cure Bloom di dalamnya. Karena pewarnaan gaun secara keseluruhan lebih dekat dengan Cure Bloom, bentuk ini umumnya lebih mirip dengan Cure Bloom untuk mata. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom juga mendapatkan sepasang sayap emas kecil bersama dengan orang lain.Precure: WHAT A SURPRISE, plus a reminder by stupendous LiveJournal (2010-03-20) Retrieved 2010-03-20. Etimologi : diterjemahkan menjadi matahari, dan diterjemahkan menjadi menghadap; terhadap. Kedua kanji juga bisa berarti tempat cerah atau di bawah sinar matahari ketika digunakan dalam pidato normal daripada sebagai nama keluarga, dalam hal ini mereka diucapkan hinata. Ini bisa menjadi referensi untuk Saki dibandingkan dengan bunga matahari berkali-kali sepanjang musim, dan juga dalam kaitannya dengan kecerahan, yang diwakili oleh persona Cure Bright-nya. : Berasal dari kata kerja , yang berarti bunga untuk tersenyum, atau mekar, jelas mengacu pada alter egonya Cure Bloom dan kekuatannya yang berbunga.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Namanya berarti "matahari menghadap ke arah mekar." Hubungan Mishou Mai adalah teman terdekat Saki. Mereka tampaknya telah bertemu lima tahun sebelum seri tetapi tidak benar-benar mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara. Ketika Splash Star dimulai, mereka menjadi sahabat baik dengan cepat dan tumbuh lebih dekat dengan membantu Flappy dan Choppy. Hyuuga Minori adalah adik perempuan Saki. Mereka biasanya tidak bertengkar atau berdebat, tetapi Minori sering melakukan kejahatan ketika dengan atau di sekitar Saki. Setelah Saki memarahinya, menyebabkan dia melarikan diri setelah pertarungan besar terjadi antara Mai dan Saki. Mereka berbagi kamar tidur dan bergaul lebih baik selama seri. Mishou Kazuya adalah kakak laki-laki Mai, yang membuat Saki menjadi tergila-gila pada pertemuan pertama mereka ketika dia terlambat ke sekolah. Dia sepertinya menyukainya, tetapi tidak lebih dari teman adik perempuannya. Hoshino Kenta adalah teman dekat tertua Saki, mereka tumbuh bersama dan memiliki hubungan baik-teman. Sering bercanda atau mengejek satu sama lain. Meskipun Kenta tampaknya memiliki sekering pendek dengan Saki, dia juga naksir padanya yang sepertinya tidak disadarinya. Lagu Aktor suara Saki, Kimoto Orie, telah berpartisipasi dalam beberapa lagu gambar untuk karakter yang dia nyanyikan. Banyak dari mereka termasuk duet dengan Enomoto Atsuko, yang menyuarakan Mishou Mai. *Umi ga Mietara *Umi ni Tsuki, Kokoro ni Hikari, Kirakira to *Bicycle (Juga duet dengan Enomoto Atsuko) Duet *Zutto, Zutto...Ne? (Bersama dengan Enomoto Atsuko) *Girl's Work (Bersama dengan Enomoto Atsuko) *Pa! to Sunny Sunny Jump♪ (Bersama dengan Enomoto Atsuko, Mayumi Gojo, dan Yuka Uchiyae) Trivia *Beberapa kali di musim itu, cinta Saki untuk makanan membuat kesalahannya sebagai kata-kata penjahat untuk makanan. Misalnya, dia menelepon Karehan karena ibunya akan membuat kari untuk makan malam. *Bersama dengan Cure Egret, Cure Bloom adalah Pretty Cure pertama yang transformasi mengubah warna rambut dan mata. *Dia adalah Cure utama pertama yang memiliki hiasan rambut di rambutnya. *Ulang tahun Saki adalah tanggal 7 Agustus. **Oleh karena itu zodiak Saki adalah Leo. *Jenis darahnya adalah O. *Dalam Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Saki diwakili oleh poppy, yang melambangkan kepribadian yang menenangkan dan genit dalam Bahasa Bunga. *Saki adalah Cure Pemimpin pertama yang berbagi kamarnya dengan saudara kandung. *Saki memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan Hyuuga Jin dari Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh!. *Saki adalah Pretty Cure kedua yang bagus dalam olahraga. *Saki sangat mirip dengan Misumi Nagisa: **Keduanya pandai olahraga. **Mereka berdua menikmati makan. **Mereka tidak berhasil dalam studinya. **Di luar kelompok mereka, keduanya memiliki panjang rambut terpendek. **Keduanya adalah pemimpin kelompok mereka. **Mereka berdua memiliki saudara yang lebih muda mereka berdebat (meskipun Saki tidak membantah sebanyak yang Nagisa lakukan). *Dia adalah Cure utama pertama yang pandai memasak dan Pretty Cure yang kedua menjadi pandai memasak, didahului oleh Hikari, lalu Kanade. *Cure Bloom/Bright adalah salah satu dari 9 Cures yang tidak memiliki warna rambut Cure yang sesuai dengan warna tema mereka. Dia memiliki rambut oranye sementara warna temanya merah muda (untuk Bloom) atau kuning (untuk Bright). *Dia adalah Cure utama terakhir yang warna rambutnya oranye (dalam bentuk Cure) *Saki muncul sebagai Cure Bloom untuk memberikan pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun ke-10 di awal episode 23 Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Galeri :Halaman Utama: Hyuuga Saki/Galeri Gambar Referensi en:Hyuuga Saki Kategori:Cure Kategori:Karakter Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Kategori:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Kategori:Karakter utama